


Flourish in the sunrise, bloom in the moonlight

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, F/M, Flowers, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homesickness, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Written for "For the love of blue" big bang.It all started nearly a week after they left from Arus.By the time the Blue Lion landed and they met Princess Allura and her advisor, Coran, Lance was already feeling homesick. The pure, snow white walls of the castle seemed to be closing in on him and lacked the inviting warmth of his navy blue bedroom back on Earth, covered in posters of space and glow in the dark plastic stars all over the walls and low ceiling. And when he laid down in bed at night, the eerie silence felt wrong in contrast to the usual quiet whispering sounds in quiet spanish from his home, the gentle footsteps outside of his Garrison dorm later at night. He was so used to how he used to live that the castle just didn't feel like home yet. And he wasn't sure it ever would.~~~~~Or, Lance is homesick. A flower from an alien planet helps fix that.





	Flourish in the sunrise, bloom in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Canon compliant, aside from season 8. In this universe, it ends after season 7. 
> 
> Art for this was done by the amazing daifha!
> 
> [You can find the art here!](https://daifha.tumblr.com/post/182134242797/here-are-my-pieces-for-fortheloveofbluebigbang)
> 
> I've also placed it in the end notes in case you don't want to spoil yourself until after you've read it!

It all started nearly a week after they left from Arus. 

By the time the Blue Lion landed and they met Princess Allura and her advisor, Coran, Lance was already feeling homesick. The pure, snow white walls of the castle seemed to be closing in on him and lacked the inviting warmth of his navy blue bedroom back on Earth, covered in posters of space and glow in the dark plastic stars all over the walls and low ceiling. And when he laid down in bed at night, the eerie silence felt wrong in contrast to the usual quiet whispering sounds in quiet spanish from his home, the gentle footsteps outside of his Garrison dorm later at night. He was so used to how he used to live that the castle just didn't feel like home yet. And he wasn't sure it ever would. 

Despite only being away from Earth for a short period of time, Lance already missed the soft breeze on his face as he looked out at the fields full of tall grass and bright-colored flowers. The fluffy clouds always floating above in the bright blue sky. He’d always wanted to see what was beyond that sky, to see what was happening on top of the feathery clouds looking down on him, but now that he had the stars right in front of his face all he wanted to do was go back. 

“We’re picking up a distress signal from a nearby planet.” Allura announced, looking at a screen littered with numbers and ancient Altean text in front of her. 

The team started arguing about whether or not to engage — after the infiltration of the castle and Rolo and Nyma’s trickery, they were trying to play it extra safe. Lance tuned out what they were saying, choosing instead to focus on the universe spanning out the castle windows.

“Alright, we’re landing the castle. Paladins, to your lions!” Allura commanded, and Keith gave her a sideways look before rushing out of the bridge, with Shiro and Hunk close behind him. Pidge took a second to look at the details of the signal, and Lance got up with a heavy sigh. 

Pidge called after him as he left the bridge. He was surprised at the enthusiastic attitude the Green Paladin was radiating, but decided not to question it as she walked beside him to the lions. 

Neither said a single thing the entire journey, but her silent company still made Lance feel a little...less homesick. He still missed Earth, and he still had this itching in the back of his mind to abandon this crazy adventure and go back home, but somehow, someway, he felt like maybe, he could start to think of Voltron as home, too. 

~~~~~~

The distress signal had come from a planet completely under Galra control, and the particular distress code they had sent was one used to contact Alteans 10,000 years ago, hence why Allura had recognized it. Rumors had already spread of Voltron’s return, so the people of this planet had decided to try out the ancient signal and hope that the rumors were correct. 

After a fight with Galra Fleets that spanned multiple vargas, all Galra ships fled the area leaving the planet’s atmosphere free. 

The planet, Vaniena, was quite beautiful. The cities were underground, and giant trees with bright yellow leaves roofed the entranced of the tunnels leading down into the ground. Green and blue plants with large leaves hung off the peeling bark of the trees and were covered with periwinkle vines which grew from the ground and climbed upwards, sparkling in the rare rays of light when they cut their way through the thick canopy overhead. The Vanienians themselves were only a little bit taller than Pidge and had skin in various shades of pastel colors. They hopped around on a single appendage that looked like a stretched out human leg. They made up for their lack of lower limbs with their four arms extending from their sides, keeping the Galra away from their camps by firing four green tinted taser beams at once. The number of eyes each Vanienian had varied, ranging from one to four. They had round heads (Lance compared them to the size of a basketball back on Earth — he wasn't sure how their slim bodies held their head up) and they were aggressive to the point they nearly killed the paladins at first sight- until they realized they were the reason the Galra were gone. 

They first met Posia, the leader of the Vanienians, and she introduced herself and immediately started thanking them. Posia motioned them to join her underground by entering a tunnel, which was previously covered by a sparkling cyan leaf. Hunk was still suspicious of strangers, but Allura assured the group there was nothing to worry about, and if they could make allies with these people it would mean they were one step closer to defeating Zarkon. 

Allura followed Posia down the small tunnel, which was obviously not made for those the size of the paladins. Pidge followed quickly behind, fitting into the opening in the soil better than Allura had, eager to see what kind of technology the Vanienians used. Hunk squeezed himself through with Shiro’s help, and then Shiro helped Keith in. Lance was the last to enter. 

They crawled on all fours through the enclosed tunnel, where the soil, which was slightly darker than what they had on Earth, fell in small crumbles. The scent of dirt and dust after a long storm infiltrated his nostrils the tick he entered, reminding him of the soils back in Cuba, the sugary smell he always enjoyed, and the scent of coffee that would make his face scrunch up. Dotting the dark soil was roots of plants of all different colors, from green to white to a shade of purple Lance had never seen before. The winding roots twisted into each other, making beautiful displays of nature. It felt like Earth in a strange way — sure, Earth didn't have colorful roots curving into each other, but it smelled just like when Lance and his siblings would dig up the yard with cheap plastic beach toy shovels in the blazing heat of summer.

After a while of crawling, the tunnel started to expand into a bigger area, although the roof was still low enough that the paladins couldn't stand up, except for Pidge, who started walking the second Posia straightened up and began hopping along the small area. Keith let out a small groan of displeasure when Pidge stuck her tongue out back at them. 

It coutiuned to grow even longer until Lance was able to stand, only doing so after Keith tried and succeeded. He had just enough space to walk past Hunk and Shiro and make his way to where Keith walking behind Allura and Pidge with his arms crossed. Pidge’s eyes were filled with wonder as she looked at the soil-covered walls of the tunnel, and Lance was... surprised, to say the least, that Pidge was so interested in the roots around them.

Suddenly, Posia clapped all four of her hands together and turned back to the paladins, almost making Hunk crash into Keith’s legs. 

“We’ve arrived at our capital city of Vila!” Posia announced happily, moving out of the way so the paladins could see. 

Thick circular metal pillars littered the ground of the city. The soil roof was twenty times the height of the tunnel’s ceiling. Lance couldn't see where the end of the city was, or how far it reached. Light came from the metal pillars, illuminating the cavern where it would be pitch black otherwises. Curling blue stems reached down to the ground from the ceiling, and small violet bulbs were being pulled off the stems by other Vanienians roaming around the city. 

“Those pillars are our homes. We can safely house more than a hundred Vanienians in each building, and there's more than a thousand in Vila alone. They provide light, too. Gilutions—” she pointed to the blue stems — “are the way we get nutrition. They grow Gilutes, which leak juice that hydrates us. After they’re juiced, what's left over is used for food. We've lived like this for thousands upon thousands of decophobes, since the Galra claimed control,” she explained with a proud smile. 

“Absolutely incredible!” Allura exclaimed as she clasped her hands together, a piece of her curly platinum hair falling from its place tucked behind her ear and into her face.  
“We are so delighted you think so, Princess.” Posia shared a warm smile. 

While the others left to explore the city, either finding the technology like Pidge was doing or greeting the citizens as Allura was with a smile, Lance just looked at the stems in the dirt-like walls, winding and curving around on each other with carefully, gripping tightly but not damaging the other in the slightest. As he looked closer, he saw small buds of the same root color, looking about the small size and shape as rose buds on Earth. He carefully took a small, baby blue bud that was sticking out from a soil in his fingers. It was...soft. It felt like a fluffy cotton boil and silky paradise in between his fingertips.  
“Those are our most delicate flower.” A gentle voice behind him startled him from his daydream of memories of the rose garden his sister Rachel had worked so hard on.  
“Oh...uh, I won’t disturb them then.” Lance carefully let go of the bud when he saw Posia behind him, but quickly realized it was stuck on the pad of his left index finger. “What the…”  
“Ah, it likes you!” Posia exclaimed happily.  
“It- what?” he questioned again, before shaking his hand gently, although it was evident the bud was sticking on him like his hand had been covered in super glue.  
“The growing Dilia has chosen you as its caretaker until it blooms!” Posia gave him a warm smile, clapping her stubby hands together once again. It seemed to be the Vanienian's trademark, slapping their pastel palms together in a show of happiness. Lance knew a few people on Earth like that, so he wasn't going to question it. He was, however, going to question the small ball of alien nature stuck on him. 

“What do you mean, ‘chose me’?” Lance asked, observing the outer appearance of the bud more closely. The original baby blue color had changed to more of a shimmering periwinkle, and it almost looked like it was covered in small specks of fine glitter, the kind his niece would happily dump on brightly colored pieces of craft paper. It was still attached to a root in the dirt wall, and Lance didn’t dare move his hand too much in fear it would tear the root and he’d mess everything up and ruin an alliance they so desperately needed. 

Posia smiled again as she explained further. “Dilias need a caretaker to grow on. They mostly choose Vanienians as their hosts. We have many who volunteer to grow Dilias, and those who do so usually have up to two hundred buds growing on them at once.” 

She spoke as if the budding flower attaching itself to him was a normal occurrence. Well, he supposed it was for Vanienians, but this just...didn’t happen on Earth. 

The word ‘host’ was what worried him most. 

“Will it hurt?” he asked, as calmly as he could. He was quickly accepting the fact that the periwinkle bud wasn’t coming off anytime soon. 

Posia gave him a strange look, as if that was the most ridiculous questions she’d ever heard someone utter.  
“No?” Lance let out a sign of relief so loud to even him he barely heard Posia’s tone shift to genuine confusion. “Do they hurt on your planet?” she asked, and it took a while for Lance to process the question.  
“This…” He pointed with the pointer finger of his other hand, “Doesn’t happen on Earth.”  
“Oh. My apologies, Blue Paladin. We can remove the Dilia if you’d like…” Posia said, a gentle frown starting to form on her lips. 

Lance wanted to blurt out “YES, TAKE THIS OFF ME!” but he just couldn’t. The corners of Posia’s lips had started to curve down, and honestly the bud had, somehow, made him feel...more like himself. It reminded him of the flowers of Earth, and it filled him with an immeasurable amount of pride that this bud had picked him specially to grow on. 

“No, it’s alright.” Lance started to smile again when Posia’s face lit up in excitement. 

Posia gave him all the guidelines to helping the Dilia grow strong, before gently removing the bud from its original vine, sending him on his way with the flower still attached. 

The team gave him a few weird glances when he re-entered the Castle at the end of the day, but nobody asked about it until Pidge brought it up later on the bridge. 

He explained to the best of his ability, and the team, aside from a few more strange looks, left it alone past that. 

After all, he was smiling. It made Pidge happy that he was smiling for one of the first times since being in space. And when the team genius that helped arrange missions was in the good mood, it put everybody in a nice state of mind. 

~~~~~~

For the next three movements, Lance was extra careful on missions, keeping his left index finger from touching the Blue Lion’s controls in case it messed up the Dilia’s growth. 

Then Shiro vanished. 

It took up most of his thoughts when he wasn’t on missions — how both Pidge and Keith were barely seen around the castle now they just holed up in their rooms. Pidge was throwing herself into her research in an attempt to find both him and Matt, and Hunk delivered food at her door, where it was eaten over the next varga while she was still researching away.

Keith was a different story. He came out every two or three days to eat, and when meals were delivered to his door they were left to get cold. He was silent during meetings.

He was a different person all together. 

Because of this, him and Hunk were assigned to most missions alone, and Lance completely forgot about the Dilia, only barely registering its presence in his periphery. 

He was usually so tired whenever he got back that he’d just strip out of his armor and go straight to bed.

After the lion switch, he had more time to himself. The first day after piloting the Red Lion, he checked on the bud properly for the first time in multiple movements.

It wasn’t a bud anymore. 

It was a bright periwinkle flower that looked like a rose, with petals that faded to cyan at the tips. The center was bursting with a faint blue glow, and the mint-green leaves around the base looked like they were frosted with snow and silver glitter. 

Posia had told him that once the flower was ready, he would be able to carefully pull it off and be left with nothing but a tiny little scratch and a beautiful blossom he could keep until it dried out. 

He gently twisted the green base, trying to pry it off in the least painful way. Posia assured him a million different times it wouldn’t hurt at all, wouldn’t even be a tiny pinch. But this thing had been growing on him for the better part of five movements, so he figured there was no way it wouldn’t hurt. 

But, luckily, it didn’t

The flower simply popped off with one soft twist and started floating towards the ground. 

Lance quickly caught it just a few feet from the floor. Despite the castle’s floors being cleaned often, he just couldn’t let the blossom fall. He couldn’t risk it getting dirty or crinkled, and as he cradled the flower in his palms he felt like it was his first-born, as if it was the most precious thing in the world. 

And to him, it was. It was something that still grew during times of great darkness, something that chose him above anybody else in the entire universe. The lions had done the same, but after switching over to Red, it almost felt like his bond with Blue had been completely snapped in half, despite Allura’s reassurance that Blue would always love and care for him. He didn’t yet have a bond with Red, and with how difficult she still was to pilot, Lance was unsure if he ever would. 

But the Dilia had stuck with him the entire time. 

Granted, Lance wasn’t sure it could leave once it attached itself, but the fact that it had picked him still meant so much. 

In the back of his mind, he remembered that Posia said it would dry out quickly. Even placed in water, the petals would tint a light cream color and wither away. 

And he once again thought back to his sister Rachel's garden. Or, more accurately, her scrapbook of pressed roses. 

If he could somehow find a notebook or something similar to press the Dilia in, he could keep it forever like Rachel did with her flowers. 

And the only place he could think of that had notebooks was Pidge’s room. 

~~~~~~

Despite being able to just put his hand on the scanner, he decided to politely knock on the barrier that separated the empty, eerily dark hallway and the youngest paladin’s bedroom. 

“I’m busy!” The reply came fast and loud, in the most threatening little squeak he had ever heard out of the Green Paladin. Her voice sounded hoarse and rough, like she’d been crying for hours on end before he knocked.  
“I just need one thing, Pidge,” he yelled through the metal separating them. He really, really needed and wanted a notepad, even a small one, but if Pidge wanted him to leave he’d go. She and Keith were the ones having the most trouble recently, and now with Prince Lotor being the head of the empire she had even more research on her hands. 

He heard a faint sigh before an even rougher squeak spoke came loud enough for him to hear. 

“Come in.”

At that, Lance hesitantly put his palm up to the bright, sky blue hand-scanner. Its calming glow was the only thing preventing the hallway from being completely consumed by darkness. Pidge had programmed the devices to be able to recognize and allow certain individuals to enter without permission from the room’s owner. Allura’s was programmed for Coran to enter as he pleased, Coran and Shiro allowed all the current castle tenants entry, Shiro was the only one with access to Keith’s quarters, and Hunk, Lance and Pidge all had each others’ permissions. Despite this, nobody in the Castle actually used it. They always knocked, and if they didn’t get a response or got a very clear “go away” they left. 

The door swished open to reveal a room as dark as the hallway outside, with the gentle blue glow from the screens scattered out in front of her illuminating her face and giving the room a slight, soft source of light. There were three stacks of books taller than Pidge herself next to her, likely from a lengthy trip to the castle’s library earlier that evening — Lance bet that at least half of the books were written in Altean. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, her back resting up against the mattress of the bed. One of the Space Fluffs — which was her preferred name for the little creatures she’d found when she they were separated from each other and ended up on different sides of the Universe (Despite Keith’s name for them, Little Space Shits — and Lance honestly couldn’t argue with him in that regard considering how much they shed their multicolored fur all around) — happily floated freely above her, while the one with cyan-blue fuzz cuddled up on her lap, letting out quiet snores in their sleep like a small puppy would. In front of her were three screens, one displaying a security video from a Galran prison playing on repeat, while the others held endless lines of code. 

“What do you need?” she asked, not looking up from the screens. Her light green nightshirt was about to fall off her right shoulder, and large pants of the same color pooled around her legs. She’d made the claim they were the only one in her paladin color at the Space Mall, but they all knew that was a lie and she just liked the thin and airy design of the fabric.  
“I-I-” Lance stuttered as he felt a sneeze start. The fluffs really shedded more than he remembered them doing.  
Once he had sneezed (and Pidge had responded with a “bless you” out of pure instinct), he made his way over to sit next to the Green Paladin. 

“I need a notebook,” he finally said, trying his best not to sneeze again. They were in a confined space within the castle, and illnesses spread very quickly. Hunk had already had the flu once, and just half a movement later Keith had caught it as well. 

The request made Pidge turn her attention from the screens. 

She gave him a sideways look.

“Why do you need a notebook?” she asked with new curiosity.  
“You know on Earth how I showed you the book I got from my sister?” Lance asked, remembering once when him and Pidge had sat together on the higher level of his Garrison bunk bed while Hunk slept peacefully down below.

Pidge wrinkled her nose. “The one filled with flowers?” 

“Exactly,” he said, before gesturing to his index finger, surprised that Pidge hadn’t noticed the Dilia's disappearance yet. She was usually the most observant out of all of them, noticing every small detail of every room she entered and every person she met. 

She gasped lightly when she realized the flower was gone, causing the Space Fluff in her lap to wake and shake itself off, covering her nightwear in fuzz and making Lance sneeze once again before falling back to sleep. 

“The flower...it…” Pidge looked amazed, like it was the most magical thing to her as well. Even in space, incredible things still caught them off guard.  
“Yeah.” Lance simply responded, while Pidge was still completely stuck in a state of awe. 

All at once, the pieces seemed to click together in Pidge’s mind. 

“Wait...you want to save the flower?” She asked, wrinkling her nose.  
“Yeah.” At this point, he wasn’t sure what else to say. He was a little embarrassed for having to ask, since scrapbooking and flowers was more a girly thing and God, now Pidge was going to ask questions he didn’t want to answer and tell the whole team about what he was planning to do—

Instead of that, however, a small spiral bound notebook the size of a laptop screen was shoved in his face. It had a light baby blue cover which was seemingly made out of plastic. The Olkari did have something similar to plastic on their planet, so he assumed that’s where she’d got this one. 

Pidge dropped the notebook in his lap, before turning back to the screen showing the prison footage. 

He hesitantly took it and flipped through the thick, cream colored paper pages. 

“Thanks.” He gave her a smile, even if she couldn’t see it.  
“No problem,” she spit out in a raspy voice, and Lance took it as his cue to leave. 

As he left, he could’ve sworn he saw Pidge shoot him a smile back as the sliding door closed off their views of each other. 

Later in his room, he tried to remember the steps Rachel had taught him when they were just young children. 

He stole a few water pouches from the kitchen, as well as a small bowl to place the Dilia in, and left it for a few days like he remembered Rachel doing all those years ago. 

~~~~~~~

After a movement where things were business as usual, he was finally ready for the next stage. 

Hesitantly, he placed the Dilia on the second page, closed the notebook, and flipped it over.  
He was uncertain exactly how much pressure was needed. 

More was probably better, if he wanted to be safe. 

He needed more books. 

~~~~~~

The Unique Species of the Tin’an’i

Ancient Olkari Methods of Medicine. 

Site of Comet and Meteor Strikes in the Silina Quarter 

His rule was if it hurt to carry, it was big enough to use. 

Placing the three books on a small table in the corner of the castle’s library, he turned into the next aisle. 

And Pidge was right there, looking through shelf after shelf on her tippy-toes with novel-length notepads of research notes tucked under her elbow. 

He tried to sidestep over to the next aisle unnoticed, but she called after him. 

“I know you’re there, Lance.” She playfully scoffed.  
He sighed and went back to her aisle. With only a quick look at the titles of the notes under her arm, he knew exactly what she was looking for. 

The titles of Altean Magic and the Voltron Lions by Honerva and The Mind of The Black Lion by King Alfor gave it away.

“You’re trying to find Shiro.” He didn’t even realize he’d said it aloud until Pidge snorted.  
“Of course I am. What else would I be doing? He’s been gone for…” she trailed off, like it had been too long for her to even remember. “...however many tallies on Keith’s wall to quintants.”  
“What about Lotor?” he asked, although he already knew Pidge couldn’t research more on the Galran prince than she already had.  
“There’s nothing else I can do about Lotor.” She retrieved a thick textbook from a lower shelf and glanced at the cover before sliding it back into place. 

Lance nodded. They hadn’t heard anything from their allied planets about attacks, or even from the Blade about sightings of him. It seemed as if the Empire had just forgot about him. 

She handed him a textbook out of the blue. 

The cover was a bleak gray leather-like fabric, with the words “Kin’yta Observations of the Planta System.” 

When he didn’t take it, Pidge quickly explained, “For flower pressing. Planta had a million texts on it.”

“Oh,” he replied before taking it off her hands. “Thanks.” 

The book was heavier than all of the previous ones he had found put together. 

These should be enough. 

~~~~~~~

He placed the books atop the one holding the Dilia within its delicate papers, then waited three movements before carefully peeling the Dilia from the page. 

Like he had expected, the Dilia had transferred it’s beautiful colors and petal shapes onto the cream sheets. The flower itself was soaked with water, and Lance put it to the side to dry. 

But the pressing was even better than he could have ever imagined. The glow that the original Dilia had transferred into something that looked like the path of a dried-out airbrush, and the minty-green stem sparkled on the page. 

And so, he started collecting more and more flowers, attempting to get one from every planet they visited. 

By the time they found Shiro, he had a bubblegum pink sunflower-like plant pressed next to the Dilia, a violet and blood red flower that resembled a daisy, and a forest green petal shaped like a heart. 

By the time Keith left for the Blades, he’d added eight more flowers. 

Before he left the castle forever, he carefully stored the book, now filled to the brim with flowers of every size, shape, and color, in the cockpit of his Lion. 

~~~~~~~

He opened the small notebook as dawn started to take over the horizon. 

The pages were stuffed and filled to the brim with all sorts of pressed flowers, from pastel pink ones with heart-shaped petals that looked like something straight out of a romance movie tor the bright yellow where the flower blended into an orange tint as the curved petals expanded outwards that looked like a tropical flower one would find in Hawaii or the islands surrounding the state. 

It had been a year since the war ended — Zarkon, Lotor, Sendak, and Haggar had all been defeated. The remaining Blades were up in space helping to rebuild the fallen Empire, while Shiro and Keith had left Earth to try and find a place in the Galaxy where they belonged. Allura, Coran and Romelle had left to track down the Alteans that had lived with Romelle back at the colony, even if the physical location didn't seem to exist anymore. Hunk and Shay were finishing converting the last remaining planets to the coalition. 

And Lance? Lance had stayed on the planet he knew.

Home. His home. His beautiful, incredible plant of Earth. Even after travelling the universe, nothing seemed to compare to the sight of the sun rising over lucious hills.

“You still scrapbooking?” 

A teasing voice startled him out of his thoughts, and he realized only one person would be up this early in the morning. 

“Buenos Dias, Pidge,” Lance responded as Pidge sat down next to him.  
“You lookin’ at the sunrise?” Pidge asked, picking a few dandelions from the field they were sitting in.  
“Well, a billion of them just happen every day. I'm looking at the most beautiful thing right now.” He turned his loving gaze over to Pidge, making her flush a deep red as she fidgeted with the flower stems in her lap. 

Lance looked to the small emerald gem attached to the silver band around her ring finger. He was lost in thought, thinking about all the times Pidge had helped him throughout the years. Being a shoulder to cry on, a reliable teammate, and just a friend. How much she’d helped him find himself in space through the flowers. He’d made the right decision. He knew it in his heart. 

Suddenly, he felt something being placed on his head. He looked up as much as he could to see green stems entwined, connecting each flower to each other as the yellow blossoms decorated the oval shape the stems had made. 

“You know what they mean?” Pidge asked, picking some grass out of the field and crushing it in her hand.  
“The flowers?” he responded with a question as well, adjusting the flower crown to better sit on his head.  
She nodded. “It represents the rising sun. And happiness given by a partner.”

Lance couldn't help but blush as she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

They sat there until the sun rose completely and the hastily made flower crown started to fall apart in Lance's hair. 

As cheesy as it sounded, Lance didn't think he could get luckier. He was sitting on a grassy hill outside his family home with the girl he loved resting her head on his shoulder, looking out at the early morning sun together. 

He couldn’t help but feel that the gentle breeze was the sky whispering to him that it agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find the art here!](https://daifha.tumblr.com/post/182134242797/here-are-my-pieces-for-fortheloveofbluebigbang)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It was an honor having Daifha as an artist and her work is absolutely incredible!
> 
> This is also the first bang piece I get to publish! Expect a lot more of them for me- deadlines help me work better so bangs help me a ton, plus I'll be posting 5k words or over most of the time so...more writing to read! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
